Electrical connectors include contacts for engaging printed circuit boards. The boards may employ holes into which contact mating portions or tails are inserted. Low insertion forces can be achieved by having larger hole dimensions relative to the dimensions of the contact tails. For a fixed arrangement, solder can be added to provide retention of the contact tails once inserted into the board holes. For a removable arrangement, solder may or may not be desirable. In the absence of solder (or a substantial amount of solder), the relative dimensions of contact tails and board holes can be such that a press fit is provided. While adequate retention is accomplished through a press fit, insertion forces may be comprised. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art.